


Soon As The Sun Sets

by plinys



Series: ABC Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Pre-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The longer you wait, the more it’s going to hurt when she finds out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon As The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed a little something for post the finale, this can all be read as gen or like pre-shippy stuff, depending on your point of view. 
> 
> Also, for my abc fic challenge - this week's word is 'eventually'.

Things don’t go back to the way they were.

It’s a simple fact that things between them will never be the same.

There will be days when he’ll start sentences, explaining the subtle movements around them, only to stop them a second later, saying “you already know that,” even though he’s not sure who he’s reminding any more.

There are other days too, days where he comes up with excuses for an absent friend, “probably off with one of his girls,” even though he knows better, and pretends he doesn’t see the worry on her face.

But eventually it all starts to feel normal again.

(Or maybe he just gets used to the changes.)

\---

“You’re an asshole.”

The figure lying on his couch doesn’t even bother trying to deny it, “I know.”

“I’m going to need a new security system, a blaring alarm, no more sneaking up on me,” he threatens, though it’s all in good taste, and at this point he’s not even sure that it would stop Matt.

Apparently one of his many ‘superpowers’ included being able to break into Foggy’s apartment.

There’s a huff of a laugh this time, before Matt says, “you won’t do that.”

 Of course he wouldn’t, but that’s not the point.

“Where’s your pretty nurse friend,” he asks changing the topic, before they can dwell on what that means.

He grabs the first aid kit that he’s kept under his kitchen sink for years.

It’s barely been used before, but now that everything came out into the light, he finds his supplies have been dwindling.

“She’s out of town.”

“A lot of good that does,” he replies, returning to where Matt’s laying on his couch holding a bloody arm up over his head, “maybe next time, don’t go starting fights until you’ve somebody around to patch you up?”

“You’re here.”

“That’s not what I meant, Matt.”

\---

By the time he makes it into the office the next day Matt’s already there, with Karen fussing over him. They make a pretty picture, the beautiful secretary and the vigilante who can’t keep himself together.

“Morning Foggy,” it’s Matt’s voice that speaks up – Matt who notices him first.

How long has he pretended not to notice until he announced his presence before?

“You fall again,” he asks, pretending he wasn’t the one that wrapped those very bandages the night before.

It doesn’t matter though.

The only person who can tell he’s lying already knows the truth.

“Door of a taxi, actually.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

\---

He thinks they’re in the clear, until lunch time rolls around and Karen sets a box of takeout on his desk, before pulling up a seat of her own.

“Why do I feel like this is a bribe?”

“Are you and Matt fighting again,” Karen asks, in lieu of answering him, or maybe that’s an answer of its own kind.

At least, she’s found the right way to bribe him.

There was something about orange chicken and fried rice that just made him want to spill all his secrets.

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” he looks up from his pair of chopsticks to give her a reassuring smile, “we’re all good.”

“I just thought, because this morning you were-“

“I had a late night,” one involved patching his bleeding best friend up, “that’s all.”

“Yeah, okay,” she lets it drop for a moment, poking at her own carton of takeout, before the inevitable, “sometimes I worry you’re not telling me everything?”

And that hurts, because he knows far too well how it feels to be in that position.

 “It’s not my secret to tell.”

\---

Matt finds him at Josie’s, just as he pours his third drink of the night. The right stage between enjoying himself and too far gone, where emotional conversations feel right up his alley.

That perfect timing is either another one of Matt’s apparently superhuman abilities, or a comment on how predictable Foggy is.

He’s not sure which one he would prefer to be the truth.

“You’re going to have to tell her at some point.”

“I don’t want to put her in danger.”

He laughs at that, because really that’s not what this is about and they both know it.

“The longer you wait, the more it’s going to hurt when she finds out,” he says, “trust me, if anybody would know-”

“I trust you.”

“Then tell Karen, or let me tell her.”

“I will,” Matt assures him, “eventually.”

Believing that is easier said than done, but what choice does he have other than to believe it.

He slides the bottle over to Matt, watching as he catches it with ease and pours his own glass. All those years of pouring them out for him, and now to see this – it’s a bit like a punch to the gut.

“Just don’t let her find you bleeding out on the floor of the office one day, okay?”

 He doesn’t say that he’s not sure if she can handle it, but he’s certain the sentiment comes across clearly enough.

When Matt nods a second later he’s sure he’s gotten his point across, “I’ll try.”

\---

Maybe he didn’t get his point across well enough.

“No, shit- Karen don’t call 911,” Foggy says, trying to reassure the panicked voice on the other end of the phone, as he struggles to get dressed with one hand pressing a phone to his ear.

Of course, Matt has to go and get himself nearly killed at two in the morning, because reckless vigilante’s only go out at night.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, I’ve got a first aid kit and-“ there’s some mumbled words he can’t catch, something said on the other side of the line, and he falls silent, straining to hear the sounds on the other end of the line without any success.

“Matt says to hurry up,” Karen’s voice shakes ever so slightly, “well, he didn’t _exactly_ say that, but, you know.”

 “Just tell him to quit whining and stay alive. We’ve got court in the morning, and there’s no way I’m letting him skip out just because he got himself stabbed, _again_.”

Karen lets out a laugh on the other side, a light one that sounds less panicked than before. Her voice is soft and teasing, when she speaks to the person beside her, “Foggy says he loves you too.”

 


End file.
